The Year of Adversity
by uknowwhoslittleprincess
Summary: CHANGED CHAPTER 7 (#8) I DIDNT LIKE IT SO I CHANGED IT R/R Hogwarts is closed for a year, the students have to go to muggle schools. a sertain dark haired boy meets up with his friend from hogwarts. romance and humor rating may go up
1. Prologue

Ok so here's my newest story. Its kinda weird well not really but its more like just different. Its james and lily all the way so here it goes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Ms. Evans, We regret to inform you that Hogwarts will not be opening this year due to complication in the war against He who must not be named. We ask that you enroll in a muggle school for the length of the school year or until otherwise informed of the reopening of the school sorry fro the inconvenience. Proff. Dumbledore  
  
'This cant be happening' Lily thought, as she opened her mail on the 24th of July. Hogwarts had always been her real home and she couldn't stand the idea of not going back. 'Oh no a whole year being stuck with Petty. I dunno how I'll survive.'  
  
~~~~~~james' house ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom!! Hogwarts isn't opening this year! I have to go to a muggle school at the new house that isn't even by Sirius, Remus, or Peter!" James yelled after reading his letter. His parents were transferred to protect the town of Surrey as they were Aurors. They were in the middle of packing up their stuff from London and moving it into the little house on Privit Drive. "You'll meet friends at the school, Sweetie. I know you will." Said Mariam Potter trying to comfort her son. "you'll meet someone." 


	2. Welcome to the neighborhood

Disclaimer: im tired of doing them look at my other stories  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was August 1st and the Potters were finally all moved into number 3 Privit drive. James was outside pulling weeds from the garden when he heard a scream. "AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Mum! Petunia took my books!" James instantly recognized this voice. He new at that instant that he had moved into the house next store to Lily Evans. "Its not as if she'll need them. She's not going back to that freak school of hers." He heard the other girl scream. He figured he should do something to help out his school mate so he jumped over the white picket fence and hid behind a bush and watched as the fight progressed.  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't mess with Lily," James said stepping out from behind the tree. "she's got a nasty slap," he said with a small smile remembering all too well the many times she had hit him. "James! What are you doing here?" she asked questionably. "My family just moved into the house next door." James answered proudly. "My parents are supposed to protect this town." He said quietly. "EEEeeeeeewwwww! Your one of her freaks aren't you!" Petunia accused. \ "James Potter at your service," he said with an elegant bow. "Get away from here you freak!" and with that, she ran into the house.  
  
"So your family is here to protect the town? From who?" Lily asked curiously. James gave her a look that told her who it was. "Oh...him." "yeah we don't know where he'll attack next." Seeing her frightened look he put her arms around her and said, "but don't worry you'll be safe living next to me." Lily laughed, took his arm off her and said she had to go inside. "I'll see you tomorrow James." She said at the door. "Wait Lily!" He ran up the stairs to meet her. "What school are you going too? "Elizabeth High." "Great! I'll see you at school too!" Lily turned to go inside and James walked home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was standing in front of James' house. She had just wrung the doorbell and was waiting for them to open the door when she started thinking, 'here I am standing in front of the house of the guy I have liked for the past three years.' Just then the door opened and James was standing there, in front of her, in just his boxers. "Oh my God! Did I wake you! I was just gonna like help you prepare for school. I didn't think you wouldn't be awake yet. I am sooooo sorry." Lily said turning away from him and covering her bright red face. "Lily, you didn't wake me up." He said with an amused smile. "I was just watching tv. Have you ever watched it? It's the coolest thing in the world the pictures not only move but they talk too! I was watching this thing where these fat old ladies were bending up and down like they were dolls!" "James you were probably watching aerobics. Those old ladies probably want to lose weight." Lily explained to him laughing slightly. "Why don't you come in and sit on the couch while I go get changed and then you can help me get used to the muggle world." James suggested. "Um Ok." 


	3. School starts and the ultimate dillemma

Chapter 2  
  
Weeks had passed and it was the first day of school. James and Lily were waiting outside for the bus to come. When it finally showed up they got on it and sat in the middle of the bus because Lily recalled from elementarty school that it was cool to sit in the back of the bus, but they had to be admitted back there and they didn't know anybody yet. A few stops later a girl with long dark brown hair got on and looked for a seat. Her eyes got bigger when they passed onto Lily. "Lily?" "Oh my gosh. Maria?" The other girl nodded vigorously, "I thought you were going to some boarding school and who is this fine young man with you?" "It was shut down for the year for.uh. construction, so they made us go to another school while it was being fixed up. Oh and this is James. James this is Maria, she and I were best friends in primary school." "Nice to meet you." James said giving his gorgous smile. "As to you." Maria said flirtingly. "So... Whats been going on with you Maria?" Lily asked changing the subject 'I wish he would flirt with me. Now he's only going to think of Maria.' She thought jealously. They arrived at school and went to their homerooms. Luckily James and Lily had lunch at the same period. Maria had it a different period so Lily felt lucky about that. "So how's life in the muggle world going so far James?" Lily asked "Its so confusing, It's a good thing I only signed up for the easy classes and the stuff that I would know at least a little bit of." James answered. "Let me see what classes you have left. Maybe we'll be in some classes together." She looked at the schedual, "lets see you already had geometry ooh that must be hard but I guess astraunomy helped some. You had art, English, and shop. After lunch...oh we have chemistry together, that will be somewhat like potions. And we have history, you know what that's like boring as hell. Oh and we have Latin maybe that will help us come up with new spells." She said quietly so no one would hear her talk about magic. "Cool." He said with his mind somewhere else. "Lily?" "Hmm?" "I have just one more question." "what is it?" "How do you ask a girl out the muggle way?" Oh my gosh he's already found a girl on the first day. I swear I'll hate whoever he goes out with. "Well you could say something like how about we hang out on Friday night, go see a movie or something? Why do you want to know, who are you going to ask out" James took a deep breath and said, "Lily, Would you like to hang out with me on Friday night maybe go see a movie or something?" 'Oh my God he just asked me out.breathe, just breathe. "Yeah sure. I'd like that." "Great. Ok, Great!" They went through the rest of the week happily, excelling in Latin and chemistry since they had classes close to them back at Hogwarts. Finally it was Friday and Lily was up in her room getting ready for her date to the movies. She had on a long skirt and a peasent top shirt. As she was applying the finishing touches to her makeup she heard the doorbell ring. "Lily, James is here," she heard her dad calling from the living room. It was time for her date with James Potter, the only man she had ever fallen for.  
  
A/n don't forget to review 


	4. The Date

A/n : I know it would be hard for people who have never been to a muggle school or havnt been in like a long time to catch up but we're just gonna pretend that they can. Oh and they are in the junior year and this should be their 6th year at Hogwarts. Well here goes the next chappie.  
  
~~~~~~~~chapter 3~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my God I cant believe you just did that all the people came running out of the bathroom holding their noses." Lily exclaimed. Lily and James had gone to see a movie about witches going around killing everybody. All the people were already screaming at them during the movie because they were laughing at all the lies about magic. When the movie was over James had declared he had to go to the bathroom. Lily waited outside and all of a sudden a whole swarm of people were rushing out of the bathroom, when she asked what happened they had told her that someone had just passed a lot of gas and they didn't want to hang around to smell it. When James walked out, he was carrying a whoopee cushion. When she had asked him what it was for he said he had blown it up and let the sound come out in little bits at a time and sighing each time like he really had to let out some gas. "People are never going to want you to come into this theater again." "Yeah well I had to have some fun didn't I? I can't exactly use magic to do it so I had to do it the old fashioned way." On the way home they stopped at McDonalds to grab some food. When they reached home, James walked her to her door. "I had a great time tonight, Lily. Would you like to do it again?" "Yeah sure. It was a lot of fun." Lily said giving a shy smile. "Lily I have another thing to ask you." "Hmm?" she said reaching into her purse for her keys. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Keys dropped to the ground as Lily lifted her head quickly to look at James, eyes wide. "Really?" "Um, yeah I mean I really like you and um I have a lot of fun together and well I dunno I just wanna see where everything is going and if we have anything." He said all in one breath, nervously. "Yeah sure that would be," she said and took a deep breath. "That would be really cool." With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and tried to go into the house into the house. She kept turning the handle but the door wouldn't open. Then she realized she never unlocked the door, and James was holding the keys that had fallen to the floor.  
  
How was that chapter? R/r please. I'd just like to thank all my reviewers so far:  
  
Drops of Jupiter: hey your stories are really good I didn't get a chance to review them all but I read them  
  
Clavel: hey there will be some Sirius and Remus in some very sticky situations but it'll end up being pretty cool.  
  
Aharrypotter1fan: hey  
  
Interested reader: glad your interested  
  
Tipseyash: thanx  
  
Quack Quack 88: is it long enough now? How do u like it?  
  
Skye007lex: I know im a very creative person  
  
Little Potter: I would just like you to know that you are my first reviewer and you deserve a prize but your not getting one ( 


	5. To Enter

A/n: well here it is the 5th chapter in 3 dayz I'm so so happy. Well here it goes.  
  
  
  
"Come on James give me my keys!" Lily said reaching for the keys above James' head. "I need to go into my house!!" "Not till you give me a kiss, a real one." He said mischievously. "What happened to the shy nervous boy that was here just a minute ago?" "Well, you said yes. So I know you obviously like me when I saw your cheeks go red when I told you to kiss me." James grinned. "Alright fine!" Lily pulled James down in what was supposed to be a quick kiss, but soon turned into more. Once they finally pulled apart, Lily grabbed the keys from James and unlocked the door, "I'll see you tomorrow James." With that she turned and went into her house for real this time.  
  
  
  
A/n I know its so short but I just wanted to get what was in my head out. Well r/r 


	6. A new friend at school

A/n: I know the last chapter was short but I just wanted to get it out there b4 I forgot it. Um well I wanna know if u think its going to fast. Sorry the chapters are so short its just that my thoughts come out in short hucks. I don't know what to call them but thoughts just come to me and I'm like ooh that will make a good story. Oh also. I know theres not much petunia in this story but im just pretending that she's away maybe at college so she wont be In it much.  
  
The weeks went by and it was mid-November and Lily was just about asleep in English, when the teacher tried to get everybody's attention. "Students, we have a new student today. I'd like you all to welcome Remus Lupin." At that name Lily was jerked awake. She politely raised her hand and said, "Ms. Sapper, I'll be happy to help Mo-Remus get caught up in this class." "Why thank you Lily. You may go to the back of the classroom and show him what we are studying." When they reached the back of the classroom with all the papers Remus said, "Thank God there's someone I know here. I thought I was going to be all alone." "Oh you won't be all alone Mooney, I happen to know something you have yet to find out. What period lunch do you have?" Lily asked curiously. "5th why?" "That's when I have it. Your locker is most likely near mine so I'll introduce you to one of my friends and she'll take you down there, while I go and get you a big surprise." "Oh know I'm afraid now." He said as they went to work.  
  
~~~~#~~~~#~~~#lunch#~~~#~~~#~~~#  
  
Lily had introduced Remus to Jenny, a girl who usually sat by them at lunch. She told her not to tell Remus about James. Lily went to find James. "Hi James!" she said giddily. "Hey Lils, what's up?" James asked suspicious of her large grin. "I've got a big surprise that your absolutely gonna love. But you must close your eyes." "I'll run into something." "I'll steer you come on lets go." Meanwhile in the lunchroom. "So what's Lily doing that she doesn't want me to find out about?" Remus asked the girl sitting next to him. "She's off to get her boyfriend. Apparently she thinks you'll be great friends with him, but when Lily comes up with plans they don't always work out the way she wants them to." Said Jenny. "Oh here they come now." Remus looked up and saw Lily coming with her hand's over a guy's eyes. Remus instantly recognized the teenager as his buddy but he wanted to play a little game. He walked up to the couple. "So, Lily, this ees ze young man you vanted to show me," he said in a forign accent. "yeah this is him," she said with a gleam of laughter in her eyes.  
  
"Can I see what the big surprise is now?" James asked confused. Lily took her hands off of James' eyes and he saw Remus. "Mooney!" he screamed. "What are you doing here?" "My father got transferred to a local shop and we had to move." "This school won't be standing when we all leave at the end of the year." Lily put in. They all laughed at this and sat down to eat. Lily told Remus of the prank James did at the movies. "I always thought you all would become a couple. You just seem to look so good together." He put in when they were talking about how Lily and James had become a couple. The rest of the day went smoothly and happily.  
  
A/n there you have it Remus has come in. don't worry every one will come into the story at somepoint. Don't forget to r/r. or you can AIM me at boatsintheghetto or yahoo me at uknowwhoslittleprincess. So lata dayz oh I have news: my computer has been screwing up on me lately and that happened to my dad's recently and his crashed and its been down for a bout a week so I'm not sure if ill be able to get anything up for a while but I'll try my damndest. Lata smootches 


	7. Fair Play

A/n you love me you really love me. I have 17 reviews since I last checked last nite.!!! I love you guys. Well here goes chappie 6. Oh and just so you know remus was going out with Mary Navoski and Sirius was going out with Arabella Figg both of whom are best friends with lily. ~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#  
  
Lily was sitting in science class with James and Remus on either side of her, thinking. All of a sudden her head pops up and James looks at her strangely. "What's up?" he asked concerned. "Oh nothing I was just thinking about something. I'll tell you guys after class." She told them. When class was finally over Lily got James and Remus together in a huddle and said, "We should go to an amusement park!" "Lily, It's November, It will be freezing!" James replied skeptically. "So we can just dress warmly." She replied smartly. "It would be fun, and we can invite all our friends from Hogwarts." Remus put in. "I'll call Mary tonight and James can get in touch with Sirius and you can get in touch with Bella, Lily." "Ok and we'll get together and talk tonight and we can plan it for Saturday, Is that ok with everyone?" Lily agreed Every one else was in so they went through the rest of the day planning where they would go. That night they found out every one could go and they started making the final plans. They would all meet at James' House at 9:00 and leave for the park. ~~~~$~~~~$~~~$  
  
That Saturday, Everyone showed up on time and they all got in the car to go to the amusement park.(I don't live in England therefore I do not know of any parks there. Also we're just gonna say that Lily can drive since she is muggle born.) When they finally arrived at the park they went their separate ways, each couple paired off. Lily and James went off to the roller coasters because Lily wanted James to have the sensation of flying without a broom. "Oh my Gosh, that was so much fun!" James exclaimed as they exited the ride. "It was just like flying. Are there more here?" "Yes James there are two more in the park we can go on." Lily told him.  
  
~~~$~~~$~!~~$~~~#  
  
"So how's the muggle world goin for you, Sirius?" Arabella Figg asked her boyfriend as they walked around looking at the games. "I hate it! I couldn't talk about anything I new when we were studying the witch trials because no one would believe me and I can play pranks either!" the distraught boy complained. Bella laughed. "Well a lot of people don't believe in witches and if you say they lived through the burnings they'd think you'd gone delusional. Playing pranks isn't so easy in this world is it?" at this Sirius shook his head. "But I'll show you a good muggle prank." "Really? One that would be funny but I wont get in trouble?" "Yup!" She showed him how to trace the outside of a coin with pencil so there is lead all over the sides. Then she told him to tell someone that he bet that they couldn't roll it down the center of their forehead. When they tried to do it they would have a black line going down their face. "Gee thanks Bella, you're the best." He said and gave her a kiss.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
"You're so lucky you get some of our gang in your school," Mary said wistfully. "Yeah but I don't get you," Remus answered looking into her eyes. They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. When they stopped they waked over to a game. "I'm gonna win you a teddy bear." Remus said confidently. He played the game and won a huge bear that reached to his waist. "Wow that's one hunk of stuffing!" Mary said "Thank you so much I love it. I'm gonna name it Moonbeam!" Remus blushed.  
  
~~~~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~ When the day was over, everybody met at the Ferris wheel and got in line. They wanted to see the park from the sky at night. When they reached the top Lily said, "Oh, it's so beautiful. I don't want this day to end." "yeah totally," Mary agreed. "we should do this more often." Bella said.  
  
~~~~%~~~~%~~~%~~~%~~~  
  
a/n I know it was kinda short and choppy I just didn't know wut to put r/r tell me what you think 


	8. Jumping to conclusions

A/n srry it's taken so long to post. I replaced chapter 8 I think it was with this one cause well it just sucked so here is the new chapter enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was Christmas eve and the Evans had invited the Potters over for supper. "This meal is absolutely splendid! Who knew that such good meals could be made in a muggle device" Mr. Potter said with delight. "Oh, why thank you Harry." Mrs. Evans said in response and dinner went on with little bits of conversation. When it was finally over James asked Lily if she wanted to take a walk. When they were finally out the door and walking down the street alone James started to talk, "Lily, we've been seeing a lot of each other and well I think that you're one of the best things to happen to me and I want you to know how much it means to me that you helped me get started in a muggle school." "James, it was nothing" she responded "No, but you see Lily, It was something. I never thought you would ever want to go out with me. I mean, we were always really good friends back in Hogwarts and I was always afraid to ruin that. But then we came here and we started going out and it was one of the best things that ever happened to me." "James." "No, Lily, let me get this out or I never will." He said quickly. "Lily, I love you. I have for so long I've just been to afraid to say it until now." "Oh James!" Lily exclaimed and jumped into his arms. "oh God James, I love you too!" With those words, James leaned forward and smiled as their lips touched, true feelings finally known. God, I cant believe he actually said he loved me! Lily thought as they walked back to her house. She looked over at him and smiled. "What?" he asked with that quirky trademark grin. "Nothing" Except you said you loved me! She thought after she had answered. When they walked back into the house, their parents could tell something was different between them and smiled knowingly. Petunia, of course, jumped to conclusions. "Mum! I bet Lily and James just had sex!" 


	9. You cant hurry love

A/n next chapter already? Amazing haha its my flow thing. I get a couple chapters out at one time and then stop for a lil. It all goes with the voices in my head. Well here goes: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~ The holidays were over and Lily and James were back at school. It was a full moon, therefore Remus was out. Lily was sitting in English class all by her lonesome one day when the teacher announced that they would be getting yet another new student. They heard a knock on the door and the teacher went to open it. Lily looked up and saw her worst enemy walk into the room. Lucious Malfoy. "Class I'd like.."The teacher started but Lily interrupted. "HIM?! HE'S IN OUR CLASS!! NO FREAKIN WAY AM I GOING TO HAVE CLASS WITH THIS.. THIS IMBOCILE!" "Miss Evans!" her teacher said appalled. "Is that anyway to treat a new student?" "It is when it's a self-centered, atrocious Asshole!" "Lily Evans to the principal's office immediately!" With that Lily walked to the office and sat down to wait for the principal to see her. Lily only ended up getting a detention and a call to her parents. She was worried about what her parents would say but she would explain the entire thing to them. She was mulling this over in her head as she was walking to lunch. "Hey why are you so late?" James asked, eating an apple as she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Had to go to the principal's office," Lily replied. "Oh no what did you do now?" asked Jenny "I insulted a student, called him an asshole in front of the teacher." "That wasn't the smartest move, Lily," James said casually. Lily replied calmly, "Well tell me, sweetie, what would you do if you were sitting in class minding your own business, when the teacher says we were getting a new student and in walks Lucious Malfoy?" James spit out all the food in his mouth, much to the disgust of Jenny and yelled, "That git is in our school?!" ~~~@@@@~~~~~~@~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~ The rest of the day went by normally. Luckily James and Lily didn't have anymore classes with Lucious. That night, James went to the shrieking shack (Remus still goes there on full moons cause it's the safest place) and told Remus that Malfoy was in their school. He was pretty mad. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ The next day was a Friday and Remus was still recuperating, so Lily and James decided to go out. They went to a Karaoke bar for a nice, relaxing dinner. "You should go up there Lils." James suggested. "No Way! I cant sing." Lily said hurriedly. "Sure you can. I've heard you so many times. You have a beautiful voice." James said sweetly. "umm. I don't know." "go ahead." James said with a push. Lily walked up and requested the song 'You Can't Hurry Love'. She got up and sang with James Cheering the loudest when she was finished. "You were incredible Lil!" He said. "Your voice, it's like an angel." Lily started blushing like mad and said, "I couldn't have been that good." "Sure you were. You were the best." With that, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled back slightly, "You are so beautiful." He leaned back down and they started to kiss again, only this time more passionately. After they had finished eating, they decided to go home. They were sitting in Lily's parents car, since she was the only one of them who could drive, and were just sitting there talking. Talking about life, school, their friends, their futures. "What do you wanna do when you leave school?" Lily asked. "Well," he said, taking her hands. "I would like to be with you for one, I was also thinking about being an auror. What about you?" "Um, I want to have a family.and with the way it's going right now, I um wouldn't mind that family to be with you. I don't know what I want to do for a job right now, maybe I'll do something with charms." She said, blushing when she spoke of having a family. "God, I love you Lily. I love you so much. I wish I could keep you safe forever." James said with so much emotion, running his thumbs across her cheek "James, you know I love you. With all my heart, forever." Lily sealed with a kiss. They both departed to go back to their houses and went to bed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ well that's all folks, at least for today. Just wanna let ya'll know a few things. Ok here goes: Lily was the only one of the girls who knew about Remus until a few chapters ago when he told mary. James and sometimes Sirius go to the shrieking shack with Remus even this year when they are not in hogwarts.  
  
How do ya'll like it so far R/R Lata dayz Smootchies  
  
Molz 


	10. The Dream

Heay all im bak. We just got a new computer and im still getting used to it lol. Some action is gonna start to happen pretty soon and stuff. So strap in your seatbelts. And off we go..  
  
~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~  
  
Lily was standing in a large field. It was bright and sunny with butterflies floating in the air. All of a sudden, it started to thunder. Lightning struck right in front of her and when the light cleared, Voldemort was standing there. "I will get you!" he roared. "Beware, for evil shall prevail!" He laughed evilly as he faded into nothingness. Lily shot up in bed, taking in deep breaths "Oh my gosh, what was that?" I need James, she thought. I need to talk to him. She jumped out of bed and went to the window. She climbed down the water pipe, ran across the yard, and jumped over the fence. When she reached James' house she climbed ladder to his balcony and knocked on the window. He came over and opened it. "Lily? What's wrong?" "Oh James it was horrible!" She sobbed into his shoulder as she told him about the dream. "Hey there, everything will be alright," James said in a soothing voice. "I'm here. I'll make sure no one hurts. As long as I live, I swear. They were sitting on his lounge chair on his balcony. James sat there, holding Lily as she cried. After a little while, he realized she had fallen asleep. He didn't feel like waking her, so he just held her as he fell asleep as well. @~@ "JAMES POTTTER!" Lily and James heard Mrs. Potter scream. "WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" "Shit!" exclaimed both teenagers at the same time. Lily ran back to her house as James went inside to get changed. "Lily, where have you been?" her mother asked as she got in her room.  
  
Lily sucked in a breath and said "I had a nightmare last night and James helped me get over it." "We will talk about this later, young lady!" Her mother exclaimed. "But for now, you need to get to school." Ten minutes later, James and Lily were running out of the house and onto the bus. James' shoes weren't tied and Lily's weren't buckled. "Whoa, what happened to you two?" Maria asked when she got on and saw their disheveled appearances. "Slept in!" the both answered. "Yeah, sure you did." She said skeptically. When they arrived to school, they told Remus of Lily's dream "We better keep an eye out then." He suggested. Lily and Remus were sitting in English class when Lucious Malfoy walked up to them. "You better watch out Mudblood. You will not live to see the next year!" he exclaimed under a breath. Remus was about to launch himself at Malfoy, but Lily held him back. He turned around and saw tears in her eyes. "Go away Malfoy!" he yelled. Just then the teacher came in to start class. At lunch Lily and Remus told James the story. James put his arms around Lily and whispered words of comfort into her ear. 


	11. Lightsabors

Chapter 11  
  
Over the next few weeks, Lily kept on having nightmares. James would comfort her each morning on the bus. Remus would protect her from Malfoy in English class. It went on like this for three weeks. One morning in homeroom, the principal came over the loud speaker. "attention all students! We will be having a field day this year. You will pick your teams of 10 students. Please pick your teams and sign up in the office." At lunch that day, Remus and James asked Lily what a field day was. "It's a day that is scheduled with games and sports all day. Teams compete each other. Its loads of fun." "Well we should be a team," James suggested. Us three, Jenny, that Maria girl, and maybe they have some friends who would like to be on the team." "Yeah, as long as Malfoy's not on the team." Remus said. The other two laughed at this. They told Jenny their idea. She said that she could find a few friends to be on the team, they would have to tell Maria on the bus. The next day they got the team together. Their team was Lily, James, Remus, Jenny, Maria, Chris(jenny's bf), Jason (Maria's bf), Luke, Julie, and Sarah. They gave the list to t he office and started practicing. Lily spent a lot of time explaining to James and Remus about muggle sports. They played football,(when I say foot ball, I mean football, like soccer, not American football) rugby, baseball, and basketball. They worked on other skills as well such as sprinting, pogo-sticking, jumping, and numerous other activities that could be needed for a field day. James and Remus were learning more and more about the muggle world, and having a lot of fun doing it as well. They found out that Malfoy had found a team for the field day as well. His team was a bunch of football Jocks. He thought for sure they were going to win. He also had a plan brewing in his head. It was the perfect plot to make Voldemort except him as a member of the death eaters. It was two weeks before the day of the games. The theme was going to be something called Star Wars. James and Remus had no idea what this was, so Lily sat them down and made them watch all three of the movies. "Star Wars; Episode IV!?" James exclaimed. "But I haven't seen episodes one, two, or three yet!" "That's because they haven't made them yet," Lily tried to explain. Her, James, and Remus were all on Lily's couch, about to watch all three of the movies. "But why?" James asked, confused. "Because the guy who made it couldn't come up with the first three." Lily said trying to come up with something to make him feel better. "Fine," James said dejectedly. They sat down and watched all of the movies. The boys were so intrigued with the movie. They loved the fighting scenes. When the movies were over, James and Remus decided they wanted to fight with lightsabors too. So they got sticks in Lily's back yard. They started to fight each other. "You be Luke Skywalker," James said to Remus. "Lily, you can be Princess Leia. And me, I'll be Han Solo." "Why do you get to be Han Solo?" Remus asked. He wanted to fly the cool ship with the big fury creature named Chewbacca. "Because if I were Luke Skywalker, that would just be wrong," James answered smartly. In the meantime, Lily just watched as they pretended to fight. It was rather adorable, watching her two friends do the same thing she used to do with the neighbors as children. James looks so adorable, pretending to be my hero and such she thought. He really is though. I don't know what I would do without him. Pretty soon night came. Remus was sleeping over at James', so they went back to his house. Lily went back to hers to have another wrestles night, plagued with nightmares.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N: I know this seems as if it has nothing to do wit the story but it all works into the master plan mwahahaha. I was wondering if neone would like to be my beta reader. I could really use one. Either leave an answer in the review or aim me at boatsintheghetto or yahoo message me at uknowwhoslittleprincess  
  
REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! V 


	12. Field Day

Chapter 12  
  
The day of the field day had arrived. All the teams were warming up outside on the grass. Lily's team's name was the Lightsabors. Their main competition would be the Deathstar, which was lead by Lucious Malfoy. The first event for the Lightsabors and The Death Star was a game of football. The Lightsabors won 7 to 0. The Lightsabors were phenomenal, they won every competition. Finally, it was the last event of the day. The Lighsabors were once again put up against The Deathstar. They were playing rugby.  
Lily had won the team another point, when there was a loud crash from above. Suddenly, a caped man appeared out of no where. Lucious Malfoy instantly knew who it was, as did Lily, James, and Remus. All the other students screamed and huddled together. "Oh my God!" Lily Screamed. "This is my dream, this is exactly as it happened!" she said as she reached for James. He grabbed her hand and Remus stood next to them.  
"He wont hurt anyone, Lils," James said soothingly. "I'll make sure of it." And he stepped forward. "What do you want Voldemort?!"  
"Ahh, the Potter boy I believe." Voldemort said with a snarl. "You had better watch yourself. I'm here for your little girlfriend."  
"You're NOT taking Lily anywhere."  
"James," Lily said, "Let me try." She stepped forward and said in a quiet voice, "What do you want with me? Why would you want a simple Muggleborn girl?"  
"Ah, you may be a mudblood, but you are a powerful mudblood." He said. "I need your power."  
"I don't know what your talking about." She said frightened. All of a sudden, they all heard a bunch of pops all around. Aurors were starting to pop up all over.  
"This isn't over, Mudblood!" The dark lord said and disparated. By now Lily was in tears, clinging to James. The Aurors all came up and asked questions and James and Remus answered them. The rest of the day, James and Remus refused to leave Lily's side. Finally they went home, only to find Albus Dumbledore sitting in Lily's livingroom with her parents. "It is time Lily, for you to know the truth."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++=== there u go the next chapter, I know its kinda short but its all I can really come up iwt, o I was wondering if anyone could help me write the fight chappies im not so good at them. Well till next time 


End file.
